Transformers: Bayverse Sideswipe love story
by Jazz's Sparkmate
Summary: Moonlight Shadow Prime,sparkling of Jazz and Star Heart,has been sent to planet Earth because of the war on Cybertron. Her creator and carrier are on Earth searching for her until their best friend Sideswipe,founds her and the future goes on as they became sparkmates.
1. Chapter 1 Finding her

_Hello! Welcome to my first story on ! This story is about my sparkling OC Moonlight Shadow Prime (her parents are Jazz and my OC Star Heart).Moonlight is send on Earth as a sparkling because of the war on Cybertron,her carrier and creator are looking for her on the Earth with their Autobot family and human send Sideswipe to find her,Star Heart believes that Sideswipe is Moonlight's sparkmate because of her vision in the let's join Sideswipe in his search for his future mate!_

* * *

 **Sideswipe's POV**

I just come back to the N.E.S.T with Dino from our sent us because he and Ratchet thought that there Decepticons on the ,Ratchet got an Cybertronian life signal here on Earth.I wheeled and stood next next to Prime,''Ratchet,what is it?'' I asked and Ratchet glared at me,meaning that I'll be wrenched.''It's Cybertronian life signal,but I do not know how'' Ratchet replied and I sighed.''Sideswipe'' Optimus called out my name and my head immediately snapped to look at him,''Yes,sir?'' I replied.

''You are going to follow that signal wherever it is leading to'' Prime said and I nodded.I immediately transformerd and speeded to follow the life signal,the signal brought me to one house,I guess it's time to see if my holoform works

.I turned the holoform and found myself sitting on the driver's seat,I opened the door and got out of my alternate mode.I could feel everything,I started to whe-er..walk to abandoned house,I gently opened the door and looked around.I found nothing so I headed up,I reached up and looked around.

:: _Sideswipe,have you find anything?_ :: I heard Optimus calling over the . :: _No,sir,I haven't_ :: I replied back. :: _Sideswipe,if you find anything,please report to me or Optimus_ :: Ratchet replied over his ,:: _Sure,I will_ :: I replied and closed the .

It got quiet and than I heard something or someone crying,what the frag? Can humans really hear like this? Oh well. I listened to it for a few minutes and followed the crying sound.I stopped in my dead tracks when I saw that it was a human had a silver-red hair,dark red lips,she was wearing a light green shirt with black shorts and of course black heels.

( . /97ab5ae596bd1d4c45afaa428125b221/tumblr_mq9nz9ngLq1qkv30do1_ ) Wait,it can't be,Moonlight! She's a human for Primus's sake! I better take her to base without Jazz and Star seeing her.

:: _Sideswipe to Ratchet,come in_ :: I called over my to Ratchet's. :: _Yes,Sideswipe?_ :: Ratchet replied sounding annoying,well that's Ratchet. :: _Ratchet,we have a problem_ :: I replied. :: _What is it?_ :: Optimus asked as he and the others joined to hear what's going on. :: _I think that I found Jazz' and Star' missing sparkling_ :: I replied. :: _It can't be! It's her!_ :: Ratchet said and I sighed, :: _So,what now?_ :: I asked and I heard Ironhide huffed.

:: _Try to convince her to come back at the base,Jazz and Star Heart are on patrol so that they can't see her_ :: Optimus said and I nodded to myself. :: _Of course Sir,Sideswipe out_ :: I replied and closed the .

I walked over to her to her face,she sensed me coming so she quickly tried to ran away,''Whoa! Easy! I don't wont to hurt you!'' I said quickly and she stopped.''W-Who a-are y-you?!'' she exclaimed,wow,Moonlight is really scared.''The name is Sideswipe,like I said before I don't want to hurt you,I just want to help you'' I quickly explained and she stopped crying.

''I'm Ruby Sapphire Coulson'' she said her human name,Coulson hold a second,where did I heard that? Oh, ! It's really her! Jazz' and Star' sparkling! Oh my Primus! ''Heh,you got a beautiful name there'' I commented and she blushed a little.''So,what was that about helping me?'' she asked and I sweared that my opti-err eyes sparkled,''Umm,what happened to you?'' I asked calmly so she won't freak out.

''I feel that I'm alone'' she said quietly and I swear,again,that she misses Jazz and Star,''You can come to the base where I work'' I said and her head snapped at the mention of 'base'.''Really? I mean,I don't want to be in the way'' she said and I shook my head,''No,no,you are welcomed'' I said and she followed me to my alt mode,she sat in the passenger seat while I sat on the driver's with my holoform 's still night so I'll just get back to the base and sneak into the med-bay.

::Sideswipe to Optimus,come in:: I called over the , ::I'm here Sideswipe,what is it?:: he asked and I looked at Moonlight,man she's beautiful with those sparkling crystal blue eyes. ::She agreed to be in the base,I'm coming with her back to .N.E.S.T. HQ:: I replied, ::Good,Star Heart and Jazz came back from the patrol,how are you going to get her in the base?:: Optimus asked and my holoform smirked ::Believe me Prime,I have my ways:: I replied.

::Alright,we will wait for you:: Prime replied and we closed our . Welcome back to the Autobots,Moonlight.

* * *

 _Ha! First chapter done! So in the next chapter we have a reunion with the Autobots! Yay!_

 _Please review and tell me do you like it or not._


	2. Chapter 2 Reunion

_Welcome to the second chapter of this story! Before we start,I would like to say that I'm sorry if they are errors in previous chapter,I really don't know how it happened but ,this chapter is about were Moonlight reunions with her creator,carrier and the what about Silver? Well,she's going to be in next chapter,she and Moonlight are going to have tons of fun :) and I put a little bit of Silver/Sideswipe jealousy over Moonlight I I would like to thank Mywinx14 for favoriting and following this story (maybe me to XD) !. Now,onto the story!_

* * *

 **Sapphire's POV**

I woke up with a groan,''Ugh,what happened?'' I asked myself and looked around to see that I'm in a room with tables,beds and some kind of tools.''O my God,where am I?'' I asked and sat up with my leggs-crossed,''I'm glad that you are awake,Ms. Coulson'' a voice said and turned my head to see a robot,it looks like a male,he had tons of blue over him with red flames.''W-Who are you?'' I asked and the robot chuckled,''My name is Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots,we are the autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron'' Optimus said and he was very kind.

''Um...where's Sideswipe?'' I asked and Prime chuckled and ,weird,must be my the doors opened I thought it was Sideswipe,but instead it was a robot,he had silver all over him,blue eyes,a long twin blades and instead of feet he had to him was a female,she had blue armor,pink face,on her stomach was pink and on her eyes,wait she has purple diamond on the top of her head,I have it to her was a silver robot to,black visor and only 4 fingers,wow

''Um...Sides?'' I asked and pointed at him and he nodded,''Sapphire,this is Star Heart Prime,leader of the femme Autobots'' I nodded and looked over at her,she smiled softly and I returned it,she's nice.''And this is our First Lieutenant and SIC; Jazz,her mate'' he said to the other silver robot.''It's nice to meet you,I...guess?'' I asked and they laughed.''Yeah although,Sides,Jazz,mind giving us some privacy?'' Star Heart asked and Jazz and Sides left and left us two got closer to me,I thought she was going to squish me but instead she lifted me up and sat me on her shoulder.

We got outside and I could the wind going over my pale skin,she sat on one hill and watched the sunrise.''Sapphire,what's your full name?'' she asked and I sighed ''Ruby Sapphire Coulson'' I said and her eyes widen.''I have a daughter named like that'' she said and I nodded ''Where is she?'' I asked and she turned her head to look at me.''She's with me right now'' she said and I shook my head ''N-No,I can't be your daughter,I can't be'' I said and she smiled ''Do you want to know your past?'' she asked and I nodded at gestured to me to touch her finger and soon as I touched her finger a flashback appeared in my head.

 *** FLASHBACK***

 _''Moonlight,where are you?!'' my carrier shoute,I looked around and tried to reach her and creator.''Creator! Carrier!'' I screamed for them,''Moonlight!'' creator screamed as I fell into darkness.''Shadow! NO!'' a another voice screamed for my name.''Shadow?! Shadow?! SHADOW?!'' it screamed and screamed.''CARRIER! CREATOR!'' I screamed for my carrier and creator,I tried everything to reach them,but they were far away from me.''JAZZ!'' carrier screamed for my creator's name and he screamed back hers,''STAR!''.I wanted them back,I want them,I want them all to protect me,I want my sister back,I want my creator and carrier back,I WANT THEM ALL! BACK!_

 *** END OF FLASHBACK ***

''Carrier?'' I asked and she nodded,''CARRIER!'' I screamed and hugged her finger tightly.''Love you baby girl'' carrier said and I squeezed her finger even more tightly,''You to,mommy'' I replied and than let her go,soon Jazz came and sat next to carrier's left.''CREATOR!'' I screamed and Jazz lowered his hand so I can climb on but I grabbed his finger and squeezed it.I let go of Jazz's finger and he sat me on his shoulder ''Love you carrier and creator'' I said and they smiled using the bond to comfort each other's feelings I guess.

''Do you want to meet the rest of your Autobot family?'' carrier asked and I nodded,both carrier and creator got up and back into the young soldiers came and carrier kneeled down ''Will,Epps,I wan you to meet our daughter,Moonlight Shadow'' carrier announced and they nodded.''Moonlight,meet Major William Lennox or just Will'' carrier said to the man and I nodded ''And this is his friend,Sergeant Robert Epps or just Rob'' carrier said and I nodded ''It's a pleasure to meet you both'' I said and they nodded.''Let's go and meet the others'' creator said and we headed to the biggest room in the hole base.

* * *

 **Star Heart's POV**

It feels good to have your sparkling back,I mean both Jazz and I missed her,now when she's back,we're told her a little bit of Will and Epps that we know so far,after 5 years being with the Autobots on the Earth,I finally found my missing sprakling after the war back on Cybertron.I'm glad that I have my friends and my family with me after all of this years of the war.

''Carrier?'' I heard my sparkling's voice so I looked up at her,she was still on Jazz's left shoulder ''Yes,Moonlight?'' I replied.I looked over at Jazz's face and saw that his opticts sparkled as I mentioned her name. :: _Jazz,stop doing that face_ :: I said over the bond and I heard Jazz chuckled, :: _And why would I do that,swee'spark?_ :: he asked over the bond and I smirked knowing he knew what I meant by that :: _You know why,now,let's give her to Will and Epps to show her around_ :: I said and saw Jazz nodding.

''Carrier,can I go with Will and Epps?'' Moonlight asked and I looked at those two who were smirking,oh Primus what have I've to myself,''Of course,Moonlight'' I replied and Jazz sat her next to Will.''Take care of her and don't let her run out of the base'' I said in stern voice and they nodded and left.''Now,what should we do now?'' I asked and Jazz smirked ''I think I know'' he said and picked me up bridal style heading to our berthroom which was only like 5 minutes away.

* * *

 **Will's POV**

Star Heart and Jazz left their sparkling with me and Epps so we decided to take her to the rest of the Autobots.''Hey! Guys! Guess who's back!'' Epps yelled and I smacked him upside the head making him yelp in shot me a glare and I smirked,Ironhide came next to us and the others followed him.''Who's this?'' asked Ironhide and Epps smirked with me ''This is Moonlight Shadow,Jazz' and Star' missing sprakling I guess'' I said and they froze,like really,they froze.''M-Moonlight?'' Dino stuttered and I nodded ''Oh,wow,she's back,isn't she?'' he asked ''Yeah,guys,I'm back,at least until I get my real body so'' Moonlight said ''Then we're good,signora'' Dino said in his italian accent ''You to,signor'' she replied back in italian.

''Moonlight,what's your human name?'' I asked and she looked at me ''Ruby Sapphire Coulson'' she replied and I nodded ''Star Heart and Jazz wanted to name their sprakling like that because Coulson is your carrier's human last name'' Optimus said and we was suddenly picked up by Sideswipe who was naturally smirking at her.''Sides,the frag is going on with you? Is my sparkling that attractive?'' we turned around to see Silver coming to us,Jazz and Star Heart following behind her.

''Yeah,Sides,you have a crush on my sister,eh?'' Silver asked and Star smirked.''Unfortunately no,I don't'' Sides replied and wheeled away with Sapphire on his like their getting back together.

* * *

 _Did you liked it? If so please review!_


End file.
